The present invention relates generally to imaging systems, and methods of imaging, and more particularly, to such systems and methods that can be utilized to acquire images of objects hidden behind visibly opaque obstructions.
A variety of conventional systems are available for obtaining images through visibly opaque materials. For example, X-ray systems have been utilized to acquire images of objects that are hidden from visual inspection by visibly opaque materials (e.g., anatomical structures or objects within a luggage). X-ray systems, however, have many disadvantages. By way of example, such systems can be expensive and bulky, and can utilize ionizing radiation that may pose health hazards to humans. Moreover, X-ray systems typically detect a beam that has been transmitted through a target sample, thus requiring access to both sides of the target.
Ultrasound imaging systems, in turn, require the presence of a continuous, high quality acoustic transmission path between a transducer and a “hidden” object of interest. In many cases, however, such acoustic transmission paths may be not be available.
Millimeter-wave imaging systems have recently been developed for securing screening applications. Such conventional millimeter-wave systems are, however, complex, costly and bulky.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced imaging systems and associated image acquisition methods for obtaining images of objects behind visibly opaque obstructions, e.g., images of interiors of walls/floors/ceiling, boxes, suitcases and the like. There is also a need for such imaging systems that are field portable. Further, there is a need for such systems and methods that can be utilized for screening luggage and other containers for hazardous substances, e.g., explosive materials and devices.